


Drabble:  Pat and Mike

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Catholic Religious Connotations, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Pre-Episode, Relationship(s), Tokra Flats, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-09
Updated: 2003-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Two Saints awaiting someone's arrival at the Pearly Gates





	Drabble:  Pat and Mike

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The idea just hit me and I let it go.

  
Author's notes: The idea just hit me and I let it go.  


* * *

Drabble: Pat and Mike

### Drabble: Pat and Mike

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 11/09/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Angst, Relationship, Drabble, Pre-Episode, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson   Saint Patrick, Saint Michael   Jack/Daniel         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Meridian, Abyss  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: Meridian Drabble Series  
Notes: The idea just hit me and I let it go.  
Warnings: Catholic Religious Connotations  
Disclaimer: I don't own theses characters, I only take them out occasionally and play nicely with them  
Summary: Two Saints awaiting someone's arrival at the Pearly Gates

* * *

St Michael 

I think I see him coming, a good looking lad. We've been expecting him, though the book didn't say he was due. 

It happens that way sometimes, when the person involved is headstrong and gifted with too much courage and not enough good sense. 

But I'd been expecting him because Patrick had brought him to my attention. He hadn't heard from Jack in awhile, not since Charlie came home. 

Oh, what's that, Sir? Not time? Oma's coming for him? Not a problem. They do still need him there after all. See you later, Daniel. We'll hold a place for you. 

Saint Patrick 

Michael's calling me. He must be coming. 

The Priest was verra surprised when Jack showed up. Three candles it was he lit, one for his life, one for his soul and one for me to look out for him. 

One I couldn't grant--not my place. The second was not a problem--him being him. The third I'm doing now. Y'know, his wife is here waiting already and his mum and da. 

Hullo Mike, do you see him? Oh Sir, What's that? A heavenly intervention? Glory be! He's going back? Well, I'll not be complaining. I liked the first candle best anyway.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
